


Dolltale

by AyaxaChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All of them are cute dolls, Alternate Universes, Dancetale, Doll!Sans, F/M, Female Reader, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Look at these cuties!, Oppositetale, Science!Sans - Freeform, Underfell, Underfresh - Freeform, mafiatale, no regrets, outertale, reader is chubby, so cute, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaxaChan/pseuds/AyaxaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A toy store. It’s not your first pick to spend some of your time off of work but it looks so cute and quaint you had to look inside. It’s not like you didn’t have your fair share of plushies, far from it! Eyeing the cute soft toys you find to come across an interesting bunch.</p><p>1st Edition Sans Plush</p><p>You look at the labels but there didn’t seem to be any, only the price and even then it seemed too cheap for the quality of the doll. The warm delicate stitching was incredible it seemed as if made from very fine thread and needle. You look and see that there are only three of the edition available, fully stocked.<br/>Looking at each one you had made your decision and heading to the checkout. This little skeleton was unique and you immediately took a bonding with it. It radiated warmth through the cloth, strange?</p><p>What exactly are these things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolltale

You had chosen the original Sans, or as the store cashier told you; Alpha Sans. You look up at the cashier to see a bright bubbly young woman around your age. She gleamed down at the doll, surpassing all happiness. Looking at your soon to be new plush you gleamed back at the lady.

"Did you make these yourself?" Your question gave the clerk quite a startle. She was quick to wave her hands side to side in distress.

"No no no! I didn't! Some monster just...brought them in. He seemed to be excited to start selling them 3 at a time, he had a bunch of art utensils on him. He seemed quite the creative type, he even looked like the dolls he made...a skeleton." She giggled, like she was talking about an old friend even though they clearly had no previous relation. You smiled back at her and payed for your doll, excited to bring it home with you. The clerk asked if you wanted a bag for it or if it was a gift but you politely declined, you wanted to hold him on the way home. Hopping into your vehicle you buckled him in safely, call it childish but it just seemed right and started your way home. 

It was early evening when you got home, the mall was quite a trip from your apartment. You unbuckled your buddy and held him softly in your arms, it smelled faintly of ketchup which you didn't know if you found it odd or comforting, but stuck with the latter for cuteness sake. You enter your small abode and quickly made yourself comfortable, slipping on your night time outfit and getting some snacks. You plopped onto the couch and began watching your favorite cartoon/tv show. Sans had been right there next to you the whole time, it felt like you just couldn't leave it by itself after you just brought it home you had to show it around and get itself situated. You started to think you were going crazy over this little doll but you let that thought drop in an instant. Sitting there you began to look at Sans more closely, holding him up to your face for more examination. His skin, or bone cloth was made of fleece, the blue jacket even had a zipper attached that actually worked, his slippers could come on and off...you began to wonder if all his clothing was like that. You began to blush like a madwoman as you felt the elastic of the shorts, a blue spark zapped your finger away in an instant; shock claimed your features and you looked back at the doll it's face solid with that plastered smile and lazy eye look. You furrow your eyebrows and slowly began to set the doll back down beside you.

"Sure thing, Mr. No-touchy. Sorry I invaded your space, bro. No hard feelings, right? Egh." You pouted and slumped down softly. Was that some type of magic? You kinda wanted to try again but decided against the idea, you didn't want to offend your little Sans again. Drowsiness began to overtake you as the ending of the show persisted, gaining a big yawn from you. Standing up you grab Sans and head to the bedroom, your nicely made bed begged for you to mess it up once again for the night. That slut. You pulled back the covers of the comforter and settled into the cool bed. You placed Sans right next to your head on your extra pillow, petting his head gently. 

"Good night, little man. Sweet dreams." Pulling your eyes to a close you slowly drifted into sleep, not noticing the slight movements the doll gave off in short bursts. 

What is he trying to do?


End file.
